1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adsorbing atomic hydrogen on a surface of a semiconductor, a metal or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several surface adsorption apparatuses for adsorbing atomic hydrogen on a surface are well known in the art, one of them uses a hot filament to dissociate H.sub.2 molecules, and another uses a cylindrical nozzle heated by an electron beam to dissociate H.sub.2 molecules. However, in the former there arises the problems that a hot filament is low in dissociation efficiency of H.sub.2 molecules and a semiconductor surface is heated by the hot filament, and in the latter there arises the problem that a collision efficiency of H.sub.2 molecules with an inner surface of a cylindrical nozzle is relatively low and a structure thereof is complicated.